Someone's watching us
by xXNattatouilleXx
Summary: When Greg starts to feel like someone is watching him, things start to get slightly strange in the lab. [COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1

**_Title:_** Someone's watching us

**_Rating:_** K

**_Disclaimer: _**Yet again I have to say this… CSI isn't mine, in any way shape or form. (Stop rubbing it in… When I rule the world I will.) The guys here are just puppets for a while and I pull the strings.

**_Summary:_** They are all getting the feeling that they are being watched.

**_Notes:_** Probably set back in the third season. After 'Playing with Fire' but before Greg considered becoming a CSI. Pulling a little parody- I've been reading too much Barry Trotter- which is NOT my fault, may I just add.

_**Greg's POV**_

I'm crouched over the microscope again, when I have that feeling that someone is watching me again. It makes the hair on the back of my neck stand on end, and it gives me the creeps. I get this same feeling at least once a day, and every time I look up there is no one there.

I look up just in case, but I was right, there is no one there. I shift nervously, and look over my shoulder once again before turning back to my work.

"Hey Greg." I jump a mile and spin around to find Catherine stood in the doorway. She may not know it, but that was possibly the worst time for Catherine to creep up on me like that. "Are you OK? You look like you've just seen a ghost." I smile back at this remark; maybe it was just Catherine watching me.

"Here are your results." I hand her the sheet of paper that has been sat on my desk for the last twenty minutes. "The blood you found in the sink isn't the victims, I ran it through the database and…" I trail off, there is that feeling again- someone is watching me.

"What is it Greg?" Catherine said, looking around the room, and then staring attentively at me as if I jumped off the diving board and right into the deep end. "Is something the matter?"

"Do you ever feel like someone is watching you?" I whisper, looking over my shoulder in the general vicinity that I believe the person is watching me from- but there isn't anyone.

"Everyone does at some point or other, we are all too self-conscious not to." I nod; maybe this is me just being self-absorbed and paranoid; because as Catherine says that I don't have that feeling anymore.

"Yeah, sorry… Anyway; the database turned up a similar DNA tag arrangement on a previous offender. I'd go with the ex-inmate being blood relative to the soon to be inmate."

"Thanks Greg." I smile at Catherine as she goes to exit my lab. "And Greg?"

"Hmmm," I say, preoccupied with my current samples.

"Maybe you should take some time off; I think the fumes are starting to get to you." She left the room and I'm left to consider that. Maybe I should take some time off, because this paranoia is becoming more and more frequent… There it is again and I shudder. This is getting to me way too much. I should relax.

_**Catherine's POV**_

I return to the break room, results in hand, but concern too for my friend. Greg was feeling like he was being watched, and by the looks of it, it was really getting to him. I'd learnt ages ago that there was no one watching me- it was just my nerves tricking me into believing there was.

I sit in the break room, waiting for Sara to get back so we can get cracking on trying to hunt down this 'Hubert Moonshine'. But this gives me time to ponder over what Greg is trying to say. I understand that we are all working in a close environment, that we actually all can see one another. He's just being paranoid I remind myself. But suddenly I think someone is watching me, I can feel the eyes burning the back of my neck.

I look over my shoulder, but behind me is only the coffee machine, I'm loosing my mind officially. So I shift in my seat, hoping that I've just trapped a nerve and it's sending those signals up my spine. But it is still there,

"Hey Cath, did you get our results?" Sara takes the seat opposite me, and I try to relax myself, but it isn't working. "What is up with you?" She simply states, taking the sheet of paper off the desk and starts to look at it; although every so often she looks up and sees me sat there, uncomfortably.

"Greg said something, and it has me all paranoid." I say, and I slide further into my seat, because I swear someone is now checking me out- but as soon as I think it that sensation is gone. I truly am loosing it.

"Please tell me Greg didn't give you the speech about modifying DNA and how it is going to change life as we know it." I smile slightly,

"No, he just said that he felt like someone is watching him. And now I feel it too." Sara laughed.

"You mean to say you swear that someone is studying your every move?" I nod and Sara laughs even more, this goes on my mental list as to why Sara and I don't get along. "You shouldn't listen to Greg; this is him trying to get revenge on being called a lab rat."

That was something I never thought of, we've always called Greg 'lab rat' and they get studied. Maybe this is just his way of getting revenge, by playing mind games. I smile then and sit up in my seat, not so scared anymore. Over active imagination.

"Thanks Sara never thought of it like that. Now if there was only some way to get back at Greg." There is a wicked glint in Sara's eye and I know that she has already formulated a plan. I'll just leave her to do that- after all that is Sara's forte.

_**Nick's POV**_

I sat in the A/V lab with Archie, going over the tape from a shop robbery- for the fifth time that evening. Nothing seemed to be leaping out at me, or Archie. In fact we'd been spending the time drinking cups of coffee- hoping that with one more run through a clue would suddenly appear.

"You know what Arch? I'll let you stay here and look through the tapes, page me if you find anything." I say getting to my feet and stretching. There has to be some other evidence to go and analyse to get out of here.

"Sure, just get me another coffee." Archie says, barely looking away from the monitor for those split seconds. I nod, he won't have seen it though because his attention is firmly fixated on the monitor, where he is getting close ups of absolutely anything that could be of any use.

I head out of the door and that is when I hear it, a voice, just a faint mutter, but audible none the less.

"Did you say something Archie?" He looks up at me, a blank expression on his face.

"Didn't say a word,"

"Oh." I mutter- sitting there for so long has completely thrown me off my stride. I'm now hearing things out of exhaustion. I shake my head, "Well I'll go get you that coffee."

I hear it again, this time it is clearer. It is a female voice 'typical' she says. I jump out of my skin- now I certainly can't have heard that! I look over my shoulder, but there are no female techs in the vicinity. So who on earth was that?

I stumble down the corridor dumbfounded, I really need to get some more sleep. That is when I feel like someone's eyes are following me. This isn't the first time I've felt it, actually it is becoming a regular occurrence. I've gotten past the theory that it could be any of the women (I know, it sounds so shallow but it was a possibility), I'm now onto the theory that the crime lab could be haunted.

I shake my head, I sound like a suppositious fool; and I work with science- not all the metaphorical beings. I decide that I better go and see Greg for some of his coffee. After all Archie does deserve it.

"Hey Greggo, I wonder if I could borrow some of your Blue Hawaiian for Archie." I see him shift nervously, and wonder what has him so spooked; maybe it is the same thing.

"Um, sure." Now that certainly is out of character- something has definitely got him rattled, otherwise I would have had to have fought with Greg for some coffee. He goes to his cupboard and pulls out some, and just hands it to me. I can't believe my eyes.

"What's wrong with you?" I ask, trying not to get too hopeful that it is the same issue as me.

"Nothing," He said, waving me off with a hand. But I'm not deterred, I want to find out what is spooking Greg.

"Seriously Greg, I won't laugh." He looked up at me, and sighed. "I feel like someone is watching me, do you ever get that Nick?"

So it isn't just me, I wonder if Greg has heard that voice too.

"I don't think you are mad Greg, I feel like that too." A smile spreads his face and mine too, because at least we know we aren't crazy- or if we are we'll be crazy together. "I swear that someone is watching our every move." He nods at me, finally I don't feel as wound up and as fearful because I can't be going to insane if Greg is following.

Wait, that isn't the best example. Oh God, I am mad!

----------------

**_A/N: _**I ended up breaking this into two parts as not to make you have to read loads and loads. In the next part… Sara decides to try and play a mind trick on Greg, but it backfires. And Grissom notices the strange behaviour of his CSI's.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

**_Notes:_** The long awaited second chapter (yeah right, but I can dream can't I?) Sorry it has taken me so long, I had some issues with the internet blah blah, so here you go! Some people were saying that this is a tad bit confusing, so I'm warning you now that it could cause some confusion for you!

* * *

_**Sara's POV**_

Greg seems fine when I approached him, in fact he doesn't even bother playing a mind game on me, and he must know I'm out on revenge for all the distress he has caused everyone. I must be the only one in the lab he hasn't played the trick on so far, or hasn't fallen for it.

"Hey Greg," I say leaning against the nearest table, as Greg busies himself setting up some more tests. "You got the results for me yet?"

He looks up an expression of surprise and concern cemented across his features.

"I gave them to Catherine, hasn't she given them to you?"

"Haven't seen her; in fact the last time anyone has seen her was coming out of here." I'm hoping this'll catch him out, maybe he'll be so concerned that he just outright confesses. But he shrugs; I guess that he is one step ahead of me.

"Oh she was just telling me to take a break, I've been having a weird feeling for a while- like some one is watching me you know?"

So this is what set everyone off, there is no way I'm falling for this. I'm not that gullible.

"Nope, never felt like that." I lie, sometimes I feel like that- but everyone does. Does this whole mind trick boil down to that? "So by any chance did you say you felt like that to Catherine?" He nods and so I hiss, immediately I can see he is worried.

"What?" He asks, leaning against the table beside me.

"Well, Cath has always had this weird feeling about that- paranoia- and now you've set her off on it again. This is bad." I look at him, and he's smirking, he hasn't took the bait at all.

"Seriously Sara, what is this about?"

I go to make some far-fetched lie up, but that is when I hear it, a squeal of delight? I jump slightly and look at Greg, is he behind this? But then I see the terrified expression on his face and I know he wasn't expecting that just as much as I was.

"Did you just hear that?" I ask shakily, and he gulps and nods slowly. "What was it?"

"It sounded like a scream." Greg said, trying to remain composed, except he is failing because the fear is present in his eyes.

"A delightful scream." I correct him, and he doesn't bother to say anything else. We are both as confused as one another. "I've felt like I'm being watched plenty of times- in fact sometimes I swear I hear people saying 'cut' but never have I heard screams." I have to admit it now, things are getting slightly scary.

"I know, that is what I've been saying, and Nick has felt it too."

"So has Catherine." I add, and he smiles.

"I'm not mad then!"

"I wouldn't quite say that." And Greg laughs at that, I feel more relaxed.

Then we both hear it.

"**_This is such a Sandles moment! I'm so writing a fiction about it!" _**

* * *

_**Grissom's POV**_

I don't know why but the team is acting odd today, they aren't focused on the job in hand. In fact I think they aren't actually thinking about anything as they normally would. They seem spooked, fixated on something else. Something strange from what I can make out.

Sara and Greg are talking rapidly to Nick, whose face is draining quickly of colour as they tell him their strange and elaborate tale. Catherine is slumped in her chair something chronic; in fact it seems as if she is hiding from the world.

Is it only Warrick and myself that are acting normally today?

Apparently so, because when I call for their attention, the only one that is actually paying any attention to me is Warrick. So whatever is going on has happened in the lab tonight while we were working a scene.

"Can I grab your attention from whatever it is for two seconds?" I say more forcefully, but it works as all eyes are fixated on me. "Thank you, as I was saying Brass was…" I watch as Catherine slopes further into her seat and almost vanishes beneath the table, Nick rubs his arms and Sara and Greg glance at one another.

"Before I continue would someone care to tell me what chemical has been spilt?"

Greg shrugs, that is certainly odd- normally there would be some comical addition to my attempt of humour.

"So then, what is with the erratic behaviour?"

"We aren't acting odd." Catherine says from somewhere underneath the table.

"Of course you aren't." Warrick says rolling his eyes at his team members.

"Do you ever feel like someone is watching you?" Greg asks, I'm not sure whether he is directing it at Warrick or me, after all he is glancing over his shoulders a lot.

"Sometimes, especially while here working."

"Yes, but it is the subconscious mind playing tricks upon ourselves. If this is all a sudden case of contagious paranoia I will put you all in to see the department psychologist."

"What if you hear things?" Nick asked, "Is that paranoia?"

Did I just hear Nick right? Is my hearing going again?

"Who of you has heard things that cannot possibly be from this office?" I'm surprised as every hand rises. But if I think about it, I've heard voices; maybe the stress is getting to us. "Maybe we do need to get the department psychologist down here."

"No Gris! We aren't going crazy there is something going on here!" Sara protests, I raise one eye brow at her- but she doesn't explain herself. Everyone nods, they can't all be cracking under the pressure; after all I don't feel stressed and sometimes I hear a voice, a female voice that is unexplainable.

I go to say something, but I'm cut off by a whining voice.

"**_I haven't seen this one! Please, just let me watch it." _**

That is it; I am booking us in for group therapy.

* * *

**_A/N: _**Want to know what is happening to the CSI's? Do not fret! There is a final (short) chapter. 


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

A little way down the hall Archie sits in his A/V lab, watching the monitors with interest, a grin on his face. He sips at his coffee, suppressing the laughter that threatens to spill out.

On the central monitor is the meeting room, the one all the CSI's, and Greg, are sat in. Catherine is somewhere under the table, terrified someone is watching and judging her; Greg is shuddering at regular intervals and Sara is trying to explain to Grissom what they had all been feeling, while Warrick is stunned and silent.

Archie presses a button and in the main monitor the group stir and deteriorate into mass panic. That is too much for Archie who finally bursts out laughing.

This was his best idea yet.

Hopefully they would never find out.


End file.
